


[podfic] We're In A New State

by geckoholic, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Birthday Party, Family Dynamics, Gen, Jason-Centric, Not Jason's Birthday Though, Podfic, batfamily, kinda fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason doesn't want anything to do with that stuck-up excuse for a family Bruce gathered around himself. He really doesn't. But it's Alfred's birthday and that makes for extraordinary circumstances.





	[podfic] We're In A New State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're In A New State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389827) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



****

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Batfamily Feels, Jason-Centric, Birthday Party, Not Jason's Birthday Though, Family Dynamics, BATFAMILY, kinda fluffy i guess

 **Length:**  00:18:29  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_We're%20In%20A%20New%20State_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
